Feelings That Heal
by zackzsilverangel
Summary: Zack struggles with feelings he has, for the young woman who saved his life. ( Really, mushy LOL)
1.

Feelings That Heal

Feelings That Heal

Disclaimer: Zack, and everybuddy mentioned is Fox's, James Cameron's and everybuddy else's that is involved. 'Cept for Jessica, She's mine, all mine. Thx 2 mah best frend for supportin' me, and enjoy da story y'all. 

Spoilage: Yah, there is some, I guess.From 'Jesus Bought A Casserole', which iz da season finale. And also 'Hit A Sista Back' 

Setting: Outside the main base of Manticore, where Zack is hiding out, glancing every so often at the main doors. 

"Oh, man!" Zack mumbled under his breath, "I hope Krit gives the signal that they got Tinga out okay." Zack waited impatiently, for his "brother" Krit to give him the signal that it was okay for him to blow up the place. Previously, just half an hour ago, he and Max, had recruited Syl, Krit, and Zhane, telling them that, it was time, to get Tinga out, and destroy Manticore from the bottom up.Which was why he was hiding outside. Ten minutes ago, he had given the others strict instructions, to free Tinga, and take down all the guards, leaving himself to execute the explosion. Suddenly, Krit appeared outside the main doors, sticking one arm in front of him, and making a sweeping motion with his other hand. "YES!!" Zack yelled, "Finally!!" He quickly ran into the compound, and started laying the explosives around, one by one. 

When he was finished, he lit a match, and held in front of him, staring into the flame, for a moment. 'This is it' he thought, 'No more guards, no running, no more Lydecker, and no more Manticore' He threw the match onto the ground, and watched as the match leaped up and lit the explosives in a blue line of fire. "Zack!!!" someone was urgently crying his name. "Zack!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" All of a sudden, Zack felt himself being thrown, from the force of the explosion. He landed hard, on the root of a tree, some 40 yards from where the explosion took place. He moaned, trying to get up, but, a wave of blackness obscured his vision. He passed out from sheer exhaustion, a few minutes later.

A mysterious young woman suddenly appeared into the clearing. She spotted Zack, laying face down on the root of a tree. 'Christ' she thought, this must be one of the guys from the explosion at Manticore.'I better get him back to my place and cleaned up'. She slid her arms underneath Zack, to turn him over, and then slid her hands under his arms and began to drag him up the hill.'I hope he makes it', the young woman thought silently, as she continued to pull Zack's lifeless body up the hill.

_tbc…….._

_Who is this young woman?? Wait and see._

__

__

__


	2. Meeting

Feelings That Heal Chapter Two

Feelings That Heal Chapter Two

Zack awoke several hours later, to a throbbing headache. "Shit," he mumbled, "my head hurts like hell." Sitting up, he took the time to take in his surroundings. He was sitting on a couch in someone's living room, with a cold compress on his head. Throwing it aside, he immediately lay back down and pretended to sleep, upon hearing someone come into the room.The young woman entered the room; Zack stared at her beneath half closed eyelids. 'Wow,' Zack thought, 'She's beautiful, I just wanna take her into my arms and kiss her 'til the cows come home.' Almost immediately, Zack slapped the thought down, with another one. 'What the hell are you doing??!!' he mentally slapped himself, 'you aren't supposed to get attached!!! "Emotion is a phony sentimentality, remember??" Still, that didn't stop the mile wide grin from spreading across his face. The young woman was indeed attractive. She had deep blue eyes, much like Zack himself, and long blond hair. From where Zack was lying, he could see that she was wearing a blue halter top, and black shorts, he could also see that she had well-toned muscles. He stared at her some more, completely mesmerized, and also extremely unaware that she was looking at him, and blushing from embarrassment. "Hi", she said, with the blush still coloring her cheeks. "Whaa…. oh, hi!" Zack replied, feeling like a complete idiot, to have been caught staring. "How does your head feel?" she asked sitting beside him. "Like shit" Zack said, grimacing. "Yeah, well, if I had been through want you went through, I'd feel the same way." "How do you know what I went through?? " Zack asked almost, suspiciously. "Oh," the young woman said shrugging offhandedly, "I saw the explosion that threw you into a tree." "H-h-how??" The young woman got up and started to pace. "I was walking through the woods at the time." Zack almost asked why, but, decided not to pry, which was unlike him. He knew there was more to this young, though beautiful, woman, then meets the eye. And he intended on staying and finding out what. "Y-y-y-y-you saved my life, thank you." Zack said, still amazed at his own inability to get up and leave, as well as talk with out stuttering. "No biggie, I just hadn't done my Good Samaritan job for da day yet." "My name's Jessica, by the way," the young woman said offering her hand. Zack, strangely enough, decided to be straight with her instead of lying. There was something about her that made him want to throw away all of the lies, and come clean, about who he was. "Zack" he said, taking her hand, and they shook. He gently tilted her hand upwards and planted a kiss on it. She blushed fiercely. Zack smiled at her and said "A kiss for a beautiful young woman." And she blushed some more. 'Yep,' Zack thought happily, with a grin on his face, there definitely is more to her than there meets the eye.

Meanwhile……

"ZACK!!!" "ZACK!! Where the hell are you??" Krit yelled frustrated. He and Syl as well as Max and Tinga had been combing the woods surrounding Manticore, for over an hour, since Zack was seen flying into the woods from the explosion. "What are we gonna do???" Syl asked Krit as he and the others joined him, at the spot where Krit had supposedly saw Zack land.

"I don't know" Krit replied worriedly. "Just keep your eyes and eyes peeled, and pray that our big brother's okay."

_tbc…………_


	3. Friendship

Chapter Three: Friendship

Chapter Three: Friendship

Jessica stared at Zack silently, the next morning as the pair ate the breakfast at the kitchen table. They had been up all last night, talking about their childhoods, their ambitions, and where they thought they were headed in life. Jessica found it hard not relate to Zack's bitterness. He, after all, was the C.O. of 12 or more younger 'siblings', the older brother to all of them, as well as the one who dug 'em out when they got into shit. And he was blaming himself, for the death of one of his younger brothers,' Ben', who he had told her about last night. Not that she would let him know, that she knew all of this. She, herself didn't have the burden of being the protector to younger brothers and sisters. But, on the other hand, she knew what it was like to be chased hunted down, one by one, until there was no one left standing. Which is why, she had decided to save him. 'That, and the fact that he was attractive,' Jessica thought grinning to herself. She couldn't deny that his good-looks were what had first caught her attention. His blond locks, his deep blue abysses that he called eyes, and his well-muscled torso, of which she had stared at the day before, when she was cleaning his wounds. 'Yep,' Jessica thought, she could honestly, say, even knowing who he was, that she was falling for him, falling hard, and she wasn't afraid to admit it, if that is, he felt the same way. Had she known that Zack was feeling the same way about her, she might just have told him, right then and there, but he chose to keep it buried. All of a sudden, Zack snapped his fingers at her. "Jess, JESS, JESSICA!!" he yelled finally. "What??" Jessica said startled out of her day dream. "I asked what you were thinking about, "Zack replied slightly annoyed. But all the while, hoping that it was _him she had been thinking about. "Listen Zack," Jessica began, "I have a confession to make." Zack swallowed hard. Could this be it, could this be the moment he had been waiting for since her had met her?? But, no, what she told him was even more shocking than that. "I know who you are," she stated simply. "What do you mean??" Zack said, trying to play innocent, although his mind was racing with trying to comprehend what she had just said. "Don't try and screw with me, Zack, you know what I'm talking about." "How do you know??" Zack asked. "I'm like you," Jessica said. "I'm genetically enhanced, but not a killing machine, nor was I created by Lydecker." "I don't have a barcode, no seizures, and I don't take pills either. But, in essence I'm the same as you." "Why should I believe you??" Zack said. "Spar with me, "Jessica replied "Then you'll know." Zack got up and began to engage Jessica in hand to hand combat.She was indeed his equal, in strength, speed, and endurance. She was telling the truth after all. "Wow," Zack said amazed. "Who created you??" he asked. "I don't know," Jessica replied shrugging, "since the beginning, it's just been me, my sisters, and brothers, that's it." "We get hunted down too, but, there are more of us, and we stay spread out, around the same area." "That's why, although I hate it, only one of us has died in the last ten years or so." "So, your enemies aren't your creators then," Zack said. "No, they're just other people who hate our kind." Jessica replied, distastefully. "Listen Jess, I kinda have a confession to make to you too………………………………….."_

_tbc…….._


	4. Mutual Love

Chapter 4: Mutual Love

Chapter 4: Mutual Love

Disclaimer: Da song You and I, doesn't belong 2 me, it belongs 2 da group Distinct Nature. 

Jessica swallowed nervously, her palms began to sweat." What do you wanna tell me, Zack??" trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Her mind was trying to comprehend what it was that Zack wanted to say, and her heart didn't dare to hope that, he might be confessing his feelings for her. Zack was also feeling nervous. Here he was, about to confess to the young woman who saved his life, that he loved her. Not just the fact that he loved her, but, that he had loved her ever since he had laid eyes on her. There had been something about her, something Zack sensed, even before they had officially introduced themselves that made him feel at ease. She understood him, to a degree that no one, not even Max understood him to. She understood what it was like to be chased, and hunted down, like you were a criminal. And although she had mentioned that all of her ' siblings' were her age, she also understood what it was like to be responsible for her 'siblings', even though they weren't younger than she was. She understood what it was like not to have a life, to always be on the run. All of these things just made Zack love her more. She brought feelings in him that he never wanted to experience, because he was afraid. But, now, it felt like with Jessica by his side, he could face anything. But, they worst part of this was, he wasn't sure of her response. He was so afraid of her rejecting him, that, that alone was enough to make him reconsider. 

Zack slowly reached out, and took Jessica's hand, lacing his fingers through hers. That action alone was enough to make Jessica's heartbeat go triple times as fast. 'No!!!' some annoying voice in Zack's head yelled. 'What the hell are you doing??!!'' You're becoming weak, and selfish!!' 'Your brothers and sisters are going to have a field day with this one!!' 'Will you shut up!!!' Zack mentally yelled at the voice. The voice was now completely silenced. He knew that without doubt, that Jessica was the only one he had ever loved, and the only one that he ever will love. Taking a deep breath, Zack replied to Jessica's question with, "I love Jess." "I've been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you." Slowly, a full-blown smile spread across Jessica's face. Part of her didn't want to believe what it was that she had just heard, but, in her heart she knew that it was all true. Zack, meanwhile, seeing the smile on her face, was becoming afraid that she was going to laugh at him. "Well, say something." Zack pleaded. Jessica's smile only grew wider, "I love you too, Zack, I fell for you when I spotted you laying down there in the woods, fighting for your life." Zack smiled happily, at her declaration, and then he gently cupped his hands around her face, and claimed her lips as his own. The fireworks of passion that erupted were amazing. As the happy couple pulled apart gasping for air, Zack thought, 'So this is what it feels like to be in love.'

(Being played from Jessica's stereo in the background)
    
    _Distinct Nature - You & I_
    
    Not penny in my pocket,
    
    Not a dime to my name
    
    Making something out of nothing
    
    is gonna take heartache and pain
    
    The more that I've been walking
    
    Only lead me astray
    
    it's taking me good luvin' just to find my way. yeah
    
    _Bridge:_
    
    You showed me love that I'll never
    
    [showed me love, that I'll never]
    
    Never forget [I'll never, No]
    
    _Chorus:_
    
    Just you and I [You and I]
    
    Just you and I
    
    [Tell me you love me
    
    Means so much to me, yeah]
    
    Just you and I
    
    Just you and I
    
    [You and I
    
    ooh]
    
    I'm taking it all, the joy and pain,
    
    Our love is the shelter when it rains.
    
    I was so blind, but now I see
    
    You entered my life and completed me. Oh
    
    _Bridge:_
    
    You showed me love that I'll never
    
    [That I'll never baby yeah, baby yeah, baby yeah]
    
    Never forget
    
    _Chorus:_
    
    Just you and I
    
    [Just you and I, come on]
    
    Just you and I
    
    [Yeah alright yeah]
    
    Just you and I
    
    [Let me love you down baby]
    
    Just you and I
    
    [Let me hold you in my arms
    
    In my arms yeah]
    
    Your love and understanding
    
    It means so much to me
    
    I can't imagine life without you
    
    You're all that I need [whoa, whoa]
    
    Lay back kick it and enjoy the ride,
    
    Lay back kick it and see what it does, tonight, that's right
    
    [Alright, alright yeah]
    
    Just you and I
    
    Just you and I [oh]
    
    You give good love to me
    
    Bring out the best in me
    
    I don't' worry 'bout tomorrow
    
    I can face another day
    
    So come and play with me
    
    In my field of dreams [Field of dreams]
    
    Take a chance of a lifetime
    
    Lady you and I

_tbc……………___


	5. Regret

Chapter Five: Regret

Chapter Five: Regret

Two months had passed since Zack and Jessica had declared their love for each other. Zack had never been happier in his life. Truthfully, though, Zack had never really _ever been happy. Jessica was like the light to his darkness, the calm to his anger, and the love to his hatred. He really thought that they were meant to be. But the one thing that kept him from believing that was his fear. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but, he was scared. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to protect Jessica, should the time come. He had failed, Eva, Jack, Brin, Tinga, and especially Ben. As their older brother, C.O. and leader, he should have protected them better. Had he done his job, Eva wouldn't have died that night, Jack wouldn't have gotten dissected, and Brin wouldn't have gotten reprogrammed. But, most importantly, Tinga and Ben wouldn't have died. He knew about Ben, about what his little brother had become. And yet, even he wasn't fast enough, to stop Ben from forcing Max to take his life. He couldn't save his little brother, from himself, or Tinga from sacrificing herself for her son. His ultimate fear, though, was that he would lose Jessica in the same way. He had already lost so many brothers and sisters, he couldn't lose her too. He COULDN'T!!! He wanted so much to protect Jessica from harm, but he wasn't sure that he could, feeling that he had failed all of his brothers and sisters._

That's where Jessica found him later that day, curled up on his bed in her guest room, with the shades drawn; looking like the fate of the world was on his shoulders. Thinking about all of his failures and his fear of his supposed inability to protect Jessica should the time come. Jessica sat on the bed, and reached over to take Zack's hand. "Zack, honey, what's wrong?" Jessica asked concern evident in voice. Zack flinched as though Jessica had struck him, and gently pulled his hand away. "Zack, please," Jessica looked at him, close to tears," I want to help you, stop pushing me away." Zack sighed, lifting his head up and staring Jessica straight in the eye. Reaching up to gently stroke her cheek, Zack replied with, an even heavier sigh, "I don't deserve you Jess." "Zack, what the hell are you talking about??" Jessica questioned, wondering what would make her boyfriend think this. "I mean, what do I have to offer you??" Zack continued, ignoring Jessica's question, and talking more to himself than her. "I mean, I don't have any money, no job, no place to crash, not even enough food to eat, or enough clothes to wear!!!" All I have to offer you is a life on the run." "Is that what you really want??" Zack asked the pain clearly evident in his eyes. Jessica looked shocked by what he was asking. "How could you ask me something like that Zack??" "Of course, this is what I want, I love you" "Anyway, what brought this up??" Zack sighed. "I was thinking about how I failed my brothers and sisters." "What does this have to do with us, our relationship?" Jessica asked confused. "I'm afraid, Jess." Zack replied. "I wasn't able to protect them, and I don't wanna lose you too." Jessica looked shocked, "Zack, when you told me you had nothing to offer me, and you have to know that that's not true at all." "Isn't it??" Zack said, looking at her. "No, it isn't." Jessica got up, and began to pace. "Zack, that day two months ago, when you had the courage to tell me you loved me, was the happiest day in my life." "You gave me everything it was that you had to offer, your heart." " And that alone is enough for me, you couldn't give me anything better than that." Jessica said with a smile on her face. Zack also smiled, but then a look of worry crossed his face. "I couldn't protect them, and I don't want the same to happen to you too, Jess." "What they did was their decision; Zack there was nothing you could do to stop them." "You've had your 'siblings' best interests at heart, but as you know, they never listen to you." "You did all you could Zack; they wouldn't want you to blame yourself, for what happened." "I know," Zack replied sighing heavily,"but, it still doesn't make me feel less guilty." Jessica took a long look at her watch, and gasped. "Damn, will you look at the time!!" "I gotta bounce." Zack stood up, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you baby." Zack said. "I love you too; think about what I said okay??" Zack nodded. After exchanging a few passionate goodbye kisses, Jessica was out the door, leaving Zack to his own thoughts. Who was feeling much better after their little heart-to heart. 

Meanwhile, just outside the door of the apartment, Jessica pulled out her cell phone, and dials a number. A voice on the other end answers. "Is it is done??" "Yeah everything's all set." Jessica replied.

"Good," the voice said, "We can't allow anything to go wrong." "Your boyfriend finds out who we are, and we're done for." "I know, I know, I even reassured him just a few minutes ago, that I could take care of myself." "Insecure, much??" the voice on the other end commented. "Not really, just scared, which is understandable." Jessica said, fiercely defending Zack. "Whoa girl, pull your claws back in, I wasn't slamming your boy, just making a comment." The voice replied. "I know, sorry." Jessica said. "Anyways, you're right; it is understandable, seeing who he is and what he's been through." "But, I trust you to b e able to keep our identities a secret." "Thanks, for the support." Jessica said wryly. "You're welcome." the voice said. "Keep in touch." Jessica said goodbye, and hung up. '_He's right' Jessica thought, '__I can't let Zack find out, who I really am.' 'If he does, it could kill him.' 'No' Jessica thought. __'I won't let Zack find out about me and my family. No matter what the cost.' 'I have to keep my family, and Zack, especially, safe.'_

__

__

__

_tbc……………………_


	6. Bliss

Chapter Six: Bliss

Chapter Six: Bliss

Rating: NC-17 (mild, no details just the implication, I hate da smut fest shit. LOL)

Disclaimer: Da song "I've Decided" belongs to R. Kelly, and Jive Records

Setting: Later that night (*wink *wink)

Jessica had just gotten home from running her so-called "errands", and was dead tired. To her surprise, as soon she opened the door, she saw candles lying all round the tables, and on the carpet. There was a c.d. softly playing in the background, and rose petals scattered around the couch and the floor. Zack came out of the kitchen then, wearing an apron, and carrying two plates of food out into the living room. "Oh, good," Zack said. "You're home," straightening up after putting the food on the table. Jessica looked around her shocked, "Zack, did you do this??" Zack smirked,"who do you think did this??" "One of my sisters or something??" "Well," Jessica replied still looking shocked, "you just never told me that you could cook like that." "Well, you never asked." Zack replied. "Anyways, all the best for my girl." Jessica blushed, and Zack walked over, wrapping his arms around her. "Tired, baby??" he asked, looking concerned. "Yeah, a little." She replied. "But, it was really sweet of you to make dinner." "Like I said, only the best for my girl." Taking Jessica by the hand, Zack led her to the table, where they sat down and began to eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner, Jessica offered to help with the dishes. Zack adamantly refused, saying that he was fine on his own, and that she should rest. After the dishes were done, Zack took a seat down on the couch next to Jessica, but almost immediately stood up again. "What's wrong, honey??" Jessica asked Zack, wondering why he was so antsy. "Nothing, really" Zack replied, walking over to the stereo and slipping in a c.d. He then walked over to Jessica, and held his arms out to her. "Dance with me??" he asked hopefully. "Sure," Jessica answered smiling. "But where'd you'd learn how to dance??" "Tinga taught me." At the mention of Tinga's name, Zack's smile faltered slightly, but, Jessica pulled him close and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair, reassuring him that everything would be alright. Suddenly, one of Jessica's favorite songs came on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_R KELLY _

_"I Decided"_

_[Chorus]_

I decided to stay home tonight

I decided I'm gonna treat you right

I decided to be there for you

Decided to be on my P's and Q's

I decided to give up my friends

Decided I'ma take you out weekends

Decided to give you a reason to trust

These are decisions that I make for love

Zack sighed pulling Jessica close. He wanted to spend the rest of his life, with Jessica in his arms. Or, they could do something else………………..Suddenly, a devilish smile spread across Zack's face. Leaning down, he captured Jessica's lips in a passionate kiss. Jessica gently placed her hands on Zack's shoulders, trying to lightly push Zack away. Zack pulled Jessica back in, smoothing Jessica's hair away from her neck. Letting his lips drift from her lips, and onto her neck. Jessica moaned softly, wrapping her hands tightly around his leather jacket. "God, Zack, what the hell are you doing??" "Does it matter??" Zack asked huskily, "I know you like what I'm doing." (In the background, the song continued to play)

~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Verse 1]_

Enough is enough no more running around

(Searchin' for what's right here at home)

Because my luck is 'bout to turn around

(And I just can't keep doin' you wrong)

Girl I take it for granted that you will be here always

(Tired of this ego trip)

'Cause soon you'll be searchin' for another man

And I just can't have that happen to me

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 2]_

Now I've had about all that I can stand no more

(I'm turnin' in my playa's card)

See I'm retirin' from the secret life I chose

(Cause I just can't keep breakin' your heart)

It was silly of me to be the way that I was

(First was blind, but now I see)

Baby, soon you'll be sayin' I'm fallin' out of love

And I just can't let it happen whoa whoa I

Without waiting for Jessica to reply, Zack scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her gently down on the bed, Jessica stared up at him, with her blue eyes filled with desire. "Zack," she said, running her hands up his chest. "Yeah??" Zack said his voice thick. He couldn't believe it. Here he was, about to tell the woman he loved, that he wanted her. That he wanted her, ever since he had met her. "Do you wanna tell me something??" "Yeah," Zack replied. "I want you." "You want me??" "Yeah," Zack said again. "I want you too." With that, Jessica pulled Zack down and began passionately kissing him. Slowly, Zack pulled and gazed down into her lust-filled eyes, which he was sure, mirrored his own. "Zack, I want you to make love to me." Zack looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure??" he asked, even though he wanted to SO BAD, he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't regret it. When Jessica nodded, Zack leaned down and slowly started untying the back of her halter top. (The song continues to play and finishes as the couple continues to make love) (LOL, @ least there wasn't any smut)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Chorus]_

__

_[Bridge]_

When the morning comes, you see the sun will shine on you and 

me

Was on my way to losin' you, until' I found reality

So cast away your doubts and fears, cause from now on I'll be 

right here

For always

Forever more, I decided

As the pair reached their climax, Jessica collapsed, completely exhausted, on Zack's chest. She was completely and utterly drained, but also the happiest

that she had ever been in her whole life. She had given her virginity to the man she loved, and he had done the same. That alone meant more than any gift that Zack could have ever given her.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_[Chorus & Bridge 2]_

Girl I'm going to dump my friends

Yes I will

Truly I will

We are going to be together on the weekend

Whoa, whoa

See these are the decisions I made for love

For the two of us

Get up off this bull and rebuild your trust

Yeah, yeah, oh noooooo, whoa

There will be

No more cheatin'

No more creepin'

No more fuckin'

No more sneakin'

_tbc…………………._


	7. The Morning After

Chapter 7: The Morning After

Chapter 7: The Morning After

Disclaimer: The other characters mentioned in this chapter are mine, although they aren't mentioned by name.

( Note: Sorrie, y'all, 4 da fact dat I haven't been updating lately, it's been pretty crazy, wat with me building my web site, and finals @ skool and all, but, now, I'm back, and it's all good.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zack awoke late the next morning, to the feeling of having Jessica in his arms. Smiling, he reached out and gently stroked her cheek with one finger, running one hand through her hair. Thoughts of what happened last night floated in and out of Zack's mind. He couldn't really believe what had happened the night before. It was amazing; he hadn't ever experienced anything like that before. As he and Jessica lay in each others' arms, showering kisses, and whispering promises of love, Jessica shed a few tears. Alarmed, Zack had cursed himself for taking advantage of her, but, Jessica reassured him that the tears weren't because of pain, but, because of the joy of knowing that her first time had been with the man she loved. Satisfied with the knowledge that Jessica wasn't hurting, Zack tightened his arms around her, and lightly traced the slight scratch and bite marks, on Jessica's neck and shoulders. He felt an odd sense of pride, knowing that he had marked Jessica as his, and joy knowing that she had done the same. She had left pretty deep claw marks on his back, during the passionate encounter that they shared. Zack snapped out of the memory of last night, and leaned down slightly, kissing her on the lips. Knowing that the encounter had completely changed their lives for the better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jessica awoke to the sensation of Zack's lips on hers, his tongue asking for entry to her mouth. As she granted entry, she couldn't help but wonder whether or not Zack had any regrets about the night before. She hoped not, because she easily thought that the night before was the happiest she had ever been. Jessica pulled away from Zack's lips, generating a groan of protest from him, and looked him full in the eyes. "Any regrets, about last night?" she asked, hoping that he'd say no. "None, nothing, zip, zilch." Zack said grinning. "You??" Breathing a sigh a relief, Jessica replied, "None, at all."She smiled at him, running her hands up and down his muscular back. Suddenly though, her smile faded, as she ran her hands over the claw marks that she had left the night before. "Oh, God!!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to dig into you like that!!" Zack stroked her hair, in attempt to calm her down. "Shhhh, Jess, it's okay, you were just enjoying yourself last night, it's okay." He whispered soothingly. "But, I hurt you!!" Jessica exclaimed, horrified. "It's okay, I'm fine, don't worry about it." Zack said gently. Then the phone rang. Zack pulled Jessica closer to him, ignoring the phone. Jessica managed to get one arm free, and reached to grab the phone. "Baby, come on," Zack whispered seductively in her ear, sending chills up her spine. "You don't want to get that." "But, I have to." Jessica protested. "It could be something important." Sighing, Zack gave in, replying with, "You know what??" "_I'll get it." Zack picked up the phone, and muttered a blunt, "Hello??" There was a pause on the other line. "Hello??" Zack repeated, irritated. "Is Jess there??" a quiet, slightly hesitant, __male voice asked. "Who are you??!!" Zack thundered. "And what the hell do you want with my girl??" The guy on the other line nearly jumped out of his skin. "Um, I'm a friend of hers, and I really need to speak with her about something, it's urgent." Zack snorted, "Urgent, URGENT??!!" "Well, you should've thought about that, before you called, buddy!!" Jessica tightened her arms around Zack's neck, trying to calm him down. "Zack, hon, calm down, whoever he is, he isn't worth getting mad at." Zack silently took a deep breath, and counted to ten. "If I ever, __ever, hear of you calling my girl again, I will beat the shit outta your @$$!!! You got that??" Zack said with a deadly edge in his voice. "Yes, sir." The guy on the other line said, shaking slightly. Zack slammed the phone down hard, and then spent the morning, holding Jessica in bed, before getting up and planning his attempt to reach his 'siblings' and to let them know that he was okay._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile………………

Unbeknownst to both Jessica and Zack, the young man who had just called them on the phone, was Jessica's ex. He slumped down onto a chair of which his brother had pulled out for him. He started to sob, for his heart was breaking, quite possibly into microscopic pieces. He had dirty blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and was built. (Note: you know who I'm talking about Mel!!) His brother sat across from him, looking concerned."It didn't go well??" The young man looked up at his brother with tear-filled eyes. "Her boyfriend picked up the phone." "Her BOYFRIEND!!" he once again dissolved into tears. "If he was over this early, that means they slept together!!" His brother slowly drew in a breath, then let it out, laying one hand down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, bro." he said. "I always thought that you and Jess were meant to be together." "That's what I thought too," the young man replied sniffing, "Even after she walked out on me, on our wedding day." "I still do now." His brother sighed, "That bastard of a boyfriend of hers doesn't deserve her." The young man looked up, the pain evident in his eyes. "I know." he replied, thinking about the life he and Jessica had together. "I mean, I don't understand why Jess just didn't tell me that she wasn't ready for commitment, I would've understood." "And we'd still be together." He sighed then, "Instead, she took off, and ripped my heart to shreds in the process." His brother sighed too. "Well," he said. "What are you gonna do about it??" The young mans' eyes grew bright, his voice grew hard. "I'm gonna get her back. I'm gonna prove to Jess, once and for all, that we belong together, and God help _anyone who gets in my way."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_tbc…………………_

__


	8. Suspicion

Chapter 8: Suspicion 

Chapter 8: Suspicion 

Disclaimer:These other characters are the characters that were mentioned in the last chapter, therefore they're mine, SO don't touch!!!!! (Also, some other ones as well)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that day…………

When Jessica got home in the afternoon, she found Zack sitting hunched over a laptop, that he had stolen just two weeks ago. "Hi, honey." she said. Zack got up, and hugged her. "What's up??" he asked slyly, noticing the various shopping bags that she was holding. "Oh, nothing," Jessica replied wearily. "I just went shopping, and I guess I bought too much." Zack smirked, "You sure as hell got that right." Sighing, Jessica sat down, and briefly glanced at the laptop screen. "What's going on??" she asked. Zack sat down and reached to take her hands. "I just contacted Krit, to tell him that I'm alright, and to find out the status of Manticore." Jessica gently pulled her hands out of Zack's grasp. Frowning, Zack moved closer to her on the couch, and gently slid two fingers under he chin, and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?" Jessica sighed, trying hard not to look into Zack's eyes. But when she did, all she saw was concern, compassion, and unconditional love.Swallowing her discomfort, Jessica looked at Zack straight in the eye, and simply replied "This ain't going to work." Zack stared at her, trying hard not to comprehend what it was that she was trying to say. "What do you mean Jess??" "Us" she replied. "Us, being together like this, isn't going to work." Pain and confusion shone through Zack's eyes, gripping Jessica's heart like a vise. "Why, Jess, why are you thinking like this?? We belong together, I love you!!" Jessica turned away from Zack, and started absently fiddling with the necklace that her sister, Risika had given her for her birthday. Zack gently took her arm and turned her around to face him. "You're worried, aren't you, about MY family." Jessica nodded. "You should know Zack, that they'd never accept us, least of all being Max, from what you've told me about her." Zack nodded, finally being able to comprehend what had his girlfriend so scared. "None of them will be able to, Zack, and do you know why??" Regretfully, Zack tipped his head in a nod. "It's because, I've always taught them, that people are liabilities, that emotion weakens you, and that we can't afford to get involved. And, now," Zack sighed. _"I'm the one who gets involved with someone, the one who knows what it feels like to fall in love." "They're going to think that I'm hypocritical." Jessica moved closer to Zack and wrapped her arms around him, giving him whatever support that she could. Zack turned his head to face her. "But that's no reason, to give up what it is that we have. I can't do that Jess, I won't let you give up on us, I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever." Sighing with relief, Jessica kissed Zack gently on the lips, "that's a relief." Zack frowned, lines creasing his forehead. Jessica, noticing this, hugged Zack tightly. "What's wrong??" Still frowning, Zack replied, "You know that guy from this morning??" Jessica nodded, wondering why Zack would want to bring up something that got him so worked up. "Well, a friend of his called today, claimed to be his co-worker, or something, and said that this guy, your ex, apparently, wants you to meet with him tonight." Jessica looked shocked, 'Brian' she thought, 'Why are you doing this??' 'What we had was over a long time ago.' Jessica was snapped from her thoughts, when Zack said her name. "Jess," he said. "Huh, what??" Jessica said, still shocked. Zack looked at her quizzically. "Why didn't you ever tell me about him??" Zack asked, looking suspicious. "Are you trying to hide something from me??" Jessica's heart started pounding, "Of course not, Zack, why would you ask me something like that??" 'Oh, what am I supposed to say??' 'Well, Zack, I have been keeping something from you, but, telling you would kill you??' 'I don't think so.' Zack glanced at her impatiently, "Well??" Jessica looked up at Zack, swallowing her nervous feelings, and kissed him.Zack pulled back, a happy grin on his face, and said "I'm sorry for doubting you, Jess." Jessica sighed, "Well, I just thought that the past, would be better off, buried in the past." Zack nodded, "I could see, why you'd think that, given your situation." 'No, Zack,' Jessica thought silently, 'you don't even know the beginning of what my situation is, and I plan to keep it that way.' "Well," she said, getting up from the couch. "I've gotta go make dinner." Zack got up from the couch and followed her to the kitchen. "Your sister called," he said. "Oh, really, which one??" Jessica replied, keeping her eyes on the vegetables she was chopping. "Yeah," Zack answered. "Said her name was Risika, and that she wanted you to call her back." "Okay," Jessica replied. "Why didn't you tell me about her, or your ex??" Zack asked. "Oh, it just never came up," Jessica replied, avoiding Zack's piercing gaze. She could feel her face flush. "Could you give me a hand??" As Zack moved silently to help, he couldn't help but ask himself, 'Why does it feel like you're keeping something from me, Jess??' 'And if you are, why are you doing it??' 'What is it you're keeping from me??'_

_TBC……………._


	9. Rejection

Chapter 9: Rejection

Chapter 9: Rejection

Setting: the next morning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zack woke up late the next morning, alone. He was slightly worried, thinking that something happened to Jessica.He frowned, remembering Jessica's mysterious behavior from the day before. He remembered thinking that she was hiding something from him. His suspicions were confirmed when he got up and out of bed, and found that Jessica hadn't left a note.Zack sat down on the couch, deeply in thought. He couldn't believe that after all this time, all those times that he and Jess promised each other to always be honest, that she was hiding something from him. 'Of course,' he reasoned with himself, 'he could be wrong about this.' 'But,' a deep voice in the back of his mind argued, 'your instincts have never been wrong.' Glancing briefly at the clock, Zack knew that he would have to have a talk with Jessica whenever it was that she actually came back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The first thing Jessica saw when she got home was Zack sitting on the couch. And, well, believe it or not, but, he was glaring at her.Jessica sat down next to him on the couch, putting the sweetest expression on her face that she could muster. "Zack, what's wrong??" Zack glared at her for a moment, before answering with, "I don't know Jess, I guess I just get a feeling, that you're hiding something from me." Jessica turned cold inside. 'Does he know, did he guess??' Jessica nearly screamed to herself inside her head, her thoughts in turmoil.She raised her head to look Zack in the eye, her eyes as cold as Antarctica. "Well, I guess I didn't hide myself as well as I did," she replied, her voice frosty. Zack looked at her, shocked at her tone. From where she was sitting, she could see the hurt in his eyes. Ignoring 

the pangs of regret her gut was sending her, she continued with, " you know, that's why I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."Zack looked like Jessica slapped him in the face. "What??!!" "Jess, what the hell brought this up??"Jessica shrugged, "like I said before, we're just too different, it wouldn't work." Jessica got up from the couch, not taking notice that Zack was following her. He followed her into the kitchen before, catching by the elbow and spinning her around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean??" He demanded, scared that Jessica might say the very thing he was afraid of her saying. "It means, I don't love you anymore, Zack, we're through." Zack nearly collapsed on the floor, following Jessica's heart-wrenching revelation."No, Jess, God no." He pleaded, "you don't mean that." Jess smirked, in spite of the agonizing pain that she was feeling. "I do mean that, goodbye Zack." 

Jessica walked away, leaving Zack too heartbroken to answer.

_tbc……………_


	10. Leaving

Chapter 10: Leaving

Chapter 10: Leaving

Setting: the afternoon of that day.

Jessica looked quickly around the apartment, where she and Zack had had the ups and downs in their relationship for almost a year. She couldn't believe that she hurt Zack the way she did. But, she had no choice. She loved him so much, but, doing this was the only way to save his life.She knew it would be best for him. He'd eventually get over her, and she'd, well, she'd get on with her life too, as best as possible.Sighing, Jessica picked up her suitcase, making sure that she hadn't left anything behind, and left the apartment. Just outside her apartment, her cell rang. 

"Yeah," she replied. The voice on the other line chuckled, "not very eager, to start a new life, are we Jess??" Jessica felt her blood boil, "you made me hurt him!!!" "You made me break his heart!!" "I lost the love of my life, and it's all thanks to you!!" Emotionally exhausted, Jessica slumped down the wall, before sitting down on the worn carpet of the hallway, clutching her cell phone, sobbing. The voice on the other end, softened. "Jess, listen I'm sorry you have to go through this, but, it's the only way to save Zack's life, it's what you want isn't it??" Jessica nodded, "it is what I want." The voice all of a sudden became all business again. "Well, everything's set up, the fake car explosion, everything." "So, no one can trace that it's a fake explosion that I'm not dead, not even Eyes Only??" The voice laughed, "Oh, it's a real explosion alrite, but, just a fake body." "And don't worry about it; Eyes Only won't be able to trace it." Jessica sighed, "I just wish there was an easier way." The voice replied dryly, "unfortunately, there isn't, so you'll just have to deal." The voice continued, "everything's been set, your plane ticket back here to Orlando, everything."

Jessica sighed heavily, "Is there anything else you wanna add before I go catch my plane??" The voice hesitated, then replied quietly, "Brian wants to talk with you, when you get back, he's pretty messed up." Alarmed, Jessica stood up from her position on the floor, "why what's wrong??" The voice replied hesitantly, "Well, the guy who called you a couple days ago, and who got yelled at by Zack, was Bri." "Oh God!!" Jessica exclaimed, "I didn't mean to hurt Bri so much." "I still love him you know." "Well," the voice replied, "it's on you to show him that, I won't bother you anymore, I'll let you go catch your flight." "Okay," Jessica replied, "see you back home."Jessica got up, and began the long journey away from this life, and onto a new one, surrounded by her family and friends, and the man who still loved her, in spite of what happened between them. 

_tbc………….._


	11. Say Goodbye

Chapter 11: Say Goodbye

Chapter 11: Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: The song "One Sweet Day" sung by Mariah Carey, and Boyz II Men, belongs to the Boyz, and Ms, Carey. I don't own anything having to do with the song. 

Setting: late at night, that same day

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zack came home, later that night, good and drunk. He couldn't believe that all that they had been through, Jessica could just come out and flatly say that she didn't love him. Deep down though, he somehow knew that it wasn't true, he knew Jessica well enough to tell when she was lying. Or so he thought anyway. Whether or not she was lying or not, his heart still broke to hear those words. It hurt so badly, his heart felt like it had ripped out of his chest, and diced, preferably with a butcher knife. He just couldn't believe that the woman, who saved his life, who he had made love to for the first time, had just said, a few hours earlier, that she didn't love him anymore. It just didn't seem possible. The possibility of having a life without Jessica, made him want to retch, he just couldn't take it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"One Sweet Day"

Sorry I never told you 

All I wanted to say 

And now it's too late to hold you 

'Cause you've flown away 

So far away 

Ayyy 

Never had I imagined 

Living without your smile 

Feeling and knowing you hear me 

It keeps me alive 

Alive

His eyes wandered aimlessly around the dark apartment, wondering where Jessica was at this hour. He sat down on the couch, and fidgeted restlessly, flicking on the television, just for the sake of having something to take his mind off of his broken heart. Suddenly a familiar pair of eyes appeared on the screen. Zack groaned inwardly, 'Great, Logan, looks like Cable Hack Boy has another important message that we all just have to listen to.' Rolling his eyes, he sat back to listen to Logan's message. 

[Chorus:]

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven 

Like so many friends we've lost along the way 

And I know eventually we'll be together 

[MC: Together]

One sweet day 

[MC:]

Eventually I'll see you in heaven... 

[B II M:]

Darling, I never showed you (I never showed you) 

Assumed you'd always be there (I thought you'd always be there) 

I took your presence for granted 

But I always cared 

([MC:] But I always cared) 

And I miss the love we shared

"Attention, this is a streaming free audio video bulletin, this cable hack will last exactly ten seconds, it cannot be traced. It is heard world-wide." Suddenly, Zack sat up ramrod straight, and stared at the screen unable to believe what was going on. On the screen, there flashed a picture a Jessica. "Jessica Langberge, a well-known actress, who worked as a corporal aid and commanding lieutenant in the secret government organization, known as the Initiative, died earlier today, the victim of a car bombing." Zack stared at the screen, tears filling his eyes, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it, Jess couldn't be gone.

[All:]

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven 

Like so many friends we've lost along the way 

And I know eventually we'll be together 

[MC: Together]

One sweet day 

[MC:] Eventually I'll see you in heaven 

[B II M:]

Although the sun will never shine the same 

I'll always look to a brighter day 

[MC:] 

Yeah 

Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep 

You will always listen as I pray 

[All:] 

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven 

Like so many friends we've lost along the way 

And I know eventually we'll be together 

[MC:] Together

One sweet day 

Logan went on, "It is believed that her death, was one of retaliation, from the many groups the Initiative, bumped into, including that of the World Project, and the Black and White Gifts League." "Her death will not go on unrecognized; her life was one that was devoted to keeping whatever little right there is left in this world. An unfortunate circumstance cut short a life of public service. This has been a streaming free audio bulletin, the only free voice left in this city." Zack stared at the t.v. screen, unable to believe what Logan had just announced to the world. Jess was dead, it was unthinkable, he just saw her a few hours ago, she couldn't be gone. He loved her so much, and he never even got a chance to tell her.

Suddenly, Zack collapsed on the floor. "JESS, NOOOOOOOOOOO0!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream tore out of his throat, like an animalistic howl, of pain of grief. "No, no, no, no, it can't be true, it's got to be a lie, Jess isn't dead." Zack continued to chant to himself, before realizing the truth. "NOOOOOOOOO," he screamed again. "PLEASE, GOD, NO, DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME!!!!!" Zack continued rock back and forth on the floor, sobbing and screaming in his grief, in his pain, his heart in shreds, for the young woman who had saved his life, and who had disappeared from his life, almost as suddenly as she had entered it.

[All:]

And I know you're shining down on me from heaven 

Like so many friends we've lost along the way 

And I know eventually we'll be together 

[MC:] Together

One sweet day 

[MC:] Sorry I never told you (oooh) 

[All:] All I wanted to say 

(THE END????)

(Note: Alrite, y'all, Feelings That Heal is officially finished. What I wanna know is, do y'all want a sequel??) 


End file.
